Only in Boston
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: After a failed relationship with her husband's best friend Addison leaves New York for Boston and files for divorce. After the sudden death of her mother and realization that her dreamy boyfriend is married, Meredith leaves the rainy city for the one she grew up in. What happens when Addison and Meredith meet?


So yeah I know I should update How Derek Found Out and Regrets, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone.

This is for the twitter love of my life and my favorite Addison/Kate Walsh obsessed tumblr blogger. Hope You Enjoy!

* * *

Seattle hadn't worked out, and Meredith Grey had retreated to the city she'd grown up in. She was going to put Derek Shepherd behind her, she was going to put her mother's sudden death behind her, she was putting Seattle behind her. She started working as an intern in Boston after three months in Seattle and she was currently on her way to find a Dr. Montgomery. She was taking the stairs up to the fourth floor, Derek Shepherd had ruined elevators, and just as she made the final turn on the stairs she found a redhead in a lab coat sobbing a couple steps up from the landing.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked as she stood in front of the woman. "Stupid question, of course you're not okay, you're crying. I don't really do so well with crying women, or crying in general, and I don't want you to hate me because I saw you cry, and it's my first day, I don't want my boss to hate me because I didn't want you to cry, and I'm late and…" The redhead looked up causing Meredith to stop rambling instantly.

"You must be Dr. Grey," She whispered to the woman who had been nervously rambling in front of her. The intern looked down at the ID badge that was attached to the redhead's lab coat and saw Dr. Addison Montgomery underneath a picture of the redhead.

"Oh, you're Dr. Montgomery," She said awkwardly and the redhead nodded in response.

"I promise I won't hate you if you go upstairs and wait for me outside of room 4116 and pretend like this never happened," Dr. Montgomery said sternly, despite her red eyes and tear stained cheeks, and Meredith turned and bolted up the stairs not wanting to aggravate her new boss. As it turned out, the redhead had wanted to work with Meredith because she was a new employee at the hospital as well, and they found that they rather enjoyed one another's company. Meredith pretended that she'd never caught the neonatal surgeon crying in the stairwell and Addison was thankful that she never mentioned it.

"Dr. Grey," Addison questioned as the pair scrubbed out after surgery that evening. The intern turned to look at her. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" The redhead asked. Meredith didn't respond immediately choosing to simply stare at the neonatal surgeon with a look of confusion. "We're both new here, and you grew up in Boston right?" Meredith nodded in response. "Then you must know a good place to eat, I can't even find a place to live." The intern smiled and nodded in agreement. Meredith took Addison to a little Italian place, though both woman remembered enjoying dinner, the evening was a blur of delicious food and enjoyable conversation.

The pair woke up naked and snuggled underneath the blankets on Meredith's bed the following morning. "Fuck," Meredith groaned once she realized that it was Addison lying beside her. The redhead wore this cocky self satisfied smirk when Meredith turned to look at her. The previous evening was a blissful blur, something Meredith wasn't used to. "You seductive little bitch," She practically hissed, much to the redhead's amusement. "You're good," Meredith smiled, as she climbed on top of the woman. "The last time I thought it was a good idea to sleep with my boss, was after half a bottle of tequila, because I swore that I'd damaged this poor woman's heart after my fingernail popped my glove. We did it in the front seat of his car and my resident walked by." Addison snorted, unable to contain her laughter at the naked blonde.

"Is that why you left?" She asked with a giggle.

"Part of the reason," Meredith answered as she looked down at the cocky redhead. "I have a problem with authority," Meredith confessed as she locked Addison's hands together above her head. "And a habit of sleeping with my bosses and also my oral communications professor." Addison giggled beneath the blonde.

"I like you Grey," She said with a grin.

"I like you too Red," Mer grinned before releasing the redhead's hands. "I have to be in, in an hour let's go get a shower, I'm not ready to be the slutty intern again." Addison let the blonde tug her into the bathroom.

The first month of their relationship was much like their first night together, a sexy blur. It wasn't uncommon for Addison to end up on the edge of the island, shirt unbuttoned with her skirt bunched at her hips while Meredith expertly slid two fingers into her, while nibbling gently at her pulse point. The redhead was unofficially living with the intern, her clothes had started to move into Meredith's closet and she'd taken over the dresser and bathroom as well. They could frequently be seen washing dishes together, and when it was Addie's turn to dry the redhead was known to slap Meredith's ass with the wet dish towel. Addison made sure the blonde's scrubs made it into the dryer and Meredith made sure to get her lover naked against the dryer.

Addison had said she'd forgotten how much fun sex with a woman was after Meredith had given her, her third orgasm of the night. Meredith responded by giving her a fourth. When Addison had revealed that she was accustomed to a bit more than Meredith's fingers offered, the blonde brought out her vibrator and the redhead spent the rest of the evening writhing in ecstasy. They giggled at one another in bed. Meredith threw popcorn at the redhead while they watched a movie on the couch. Addison had spent the last 15 years of her life in New York, Meredith wore these hideous Red Sox pants that Addison made it her mission to ruin in a sexual escapade, so far her mission was unsuccessful. They kissed. They slept. They snuggled. They'd fumble and finger one another in their scrub pants.

It wasn't just sex.

"Adds," Mer mumbled as she snuggled into the redhead sitting next to her, reading over a medical journal. The neonatal surgeon looked up and smiled at her girlfriend. The closet was open and a box of Addie's things were poking out, catching the blonde's eye. "Why don't you move in?" Addison hadn't expected the blonde to ask her to move in, and she just stared at the younger woman triggering her nervous rambling. "I mean you practically live here already, and you shouldn't pay for a hotel room you never stay in, and stop looking at me like that. There's more of your clothes in the closet than mine." Addison still hadn't said anything so Meredith continued. "I like having you here, the bathroom is more organized than it's ever been, and the bed is always warm, and you make the best pancakes, and I already put that bookcase together for you in the office, and our toy drawer could be utilized better with you here permanently."

The redhead couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's words. They'd had a lot of fun with some of the toys in the bedside table drawer. She remembered the first time Meredith had used a particular one and the flicks of her wrist as she thrust the toy in and out were perfectly timed with the flicks of her tongue against her swollen clit, and Addison had experienced the most intense orgasm ever. Meredith had spooned her afterwards and they'd fallen asleep in a perfect tangle of limbs. Addison knew as she looked at her lover that she didn't want to give up what they had, she wanted to stay in Meredith's embrace forever, but she couldn't hide her pregnancy for much longer, and if Meredith didn't want, Addie didn't even want to think about how much it would hurt.

"Meredith, I'm pregnant," Addison whispered. She expected the blonde to ask her to leave, or tell her that things weren't going to work out, and she hung her head as she awaited the inevitable, but the response she got wasn't one that she expected.

"I know." Addison lifted her head and met Meredith's eyes and whispered, "You know?" Meredith nodded and smiled at the woman. "How?" Mer didn't answer right away, instead she laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "When I wake up at 5:30 you're always coming out of the bathroom, which always looks cleaner than it was before I fell asleep, and your breath always smells minty fresh. Your breasts are tender to the touch which is why you don't like them touched. You have the baby glow too. And you know I'm a doctor." She added the last part with a grin as she looked up at Addie.

"If you don't want to," Addison began to say, but Meredith cut her off.

"I want you to move in Sweetie, there's plenty of room for the baby, we can turn the spare bedroom into a nursery," Meredith said, surprising the redhead once again.

"You're not mad," Addison said in shock.

"Why should I be mad? You were pregnant before we even met Addie. I absolutely adore you, so please say yes and move in." Addison nodded and kissed the blonde.

They'd officially been living together for 3 months when Addison' divorce was finally official. She'd never hid her somewhat sordid past from the blonde, but it was relief to have some finality in her relationship with Derek Shepherd. While she wasn't exactly upset about the ending of her marriage, but she couldn't help but think about the man she'd spent over a decade with.

"Mer," Addison mumbled as she and her girlfriend snuggled up in bed that night. "Hm," She answered. "When you were in Seattle did you work with Derek Shepherd?" She'd been curious about it for a while, but now that the divorce was finalized, she couldn't get her now ex-husband off of her mind. Meredith opened her eyes and looked at the redhead lying next to her.

"Please tell me you're not friends with that adulterous jackass." Addison was taken aback at Meredith's words. While Derek was free to do as he pleased, she hadn't expected to hear the word adulterous in reference to her ex-husband. She repeated the word in a whisper. "Don't forget jackass, and pig and liar, jerk," She looked like she wanted to continue, but she stopped once she noticed the expression on her girlfriend's face. "Please tell me he's not your friend," She whispered and Addie didn't respond. "Addie," Mer whispered. The redhead shook her head. "Good, because he's an asshole." Things were silent between them for a couple minutes, and Addison stared at Meredith silently asking her to elaborate, and the blonde eventually continued. "We were together for a couple of months before one of his sister's showed up and said something about his wife, I had no idea he was married," Meredith mumbled sadly. "Then he tried selling me some sob story about his wife cheating on him, like that makes it all okay."

"I'm sorry that he hurt you," Addison mumbled softly in response.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry, it's not your fault he's an ass," Meredith responded with a smile.

"Our divorce was just finalized today." Addison mumbled and Meredith barely managed a weak "oh" in response.

"He wasn't lying to me," She said softly and Addison shook her head. "I kind of feel bad for calling him a lying asshole now."

"I'm sorry about all the trouble I've caused you Meredith, I'm just gonna," She whispered as she stood up.

"Addie," She turned at the sound of her name. "Where are you going to go?" The redhead shrugged. "Stay, this is your home Sweetie, don't let Derek ruin this, our relationship has nothing to do with him." Addison was frozen in place and Meredith climbed out of bed and reached for the redhead she'd practically been living with since she had returned to Boston. "I love you Addison, and I'm so sorry about Derek, I don't make the best decisions after a few shots of tequila," She added causing the older woman to smile. "Come back to bed," Mer mumbled as she led the redhead to the edge of the bed. Addison simply allowed the blonde to hold her in a tight embrace as they lay back down.

"How can you love me Meredith," She finally sobbed. "I mean look at me, I'm pathetic, I'm having my ex-husband's best friend's baby, I'm a horrible human being," She cried. Meredith did her best to try and soothe the redhead while she cried.

"Addie," She murmured when she realized the silent touches weren't enough. "You save babies everyday, I think that makes you a pretty spectacular human being. You're very clean, you carry a tide pen incase I spill something on myself at work, you let me scrub in with you on my first day instead of having me do your charts, and we bonded over being new together. You try and bribe me with surgery when I'm mad at you, and you tease me by bragging about your surgeries when you're mad at me, but you don't treat me like we're exchanging sex for surgery. You asked me before telling the Chief about us, we told the Chief about us. You're the best cuddler, and you've been honest with me about the baby. I love you Addie, don't sell yourself short." Addison couldn't help but smile as the blonde snuggled up next to her. She was lying on her side with her head nestled against the redhead's shoulder and her arm draped over Addie's baby bump and the redhead felt herself relax. The redhead closed her eyes and tried to doze off in her girlfriend's embrace, but she couldn't sleep. Meredith's snores soon filled the room and Addie tried not to giggle. It had taken a while to get used to the blonde's snoring, but now that she'd adjusted to the sound she found it adorable. Usually the sound would help her fall asleep, but she just couldn't sleep after finding out about Meredith and Derek.

She knew that she'd hurt Derek with her infidelity, but she didn't expect that Derek would cheat and think that it was okay to hurt someone else because he'd been hurt. She shouldn't have lied to him and said that was the first time, she and Mark had been together for almost two months when Derek found them. She should have filed for divorce sooner. She and Derek hadn't been happy together for a long time. Their relationship wasn't satisfying, Addison actually couldn't remember the last time he'd given her an orgasm, something she'd made the mistake of telling Mark that one night when they were both fall over drunk. They'd shared a bottle of Derek's scotch that he had been saving for a special occasion, and they'd woken up naked on the couch and it kept happening. She thought she loved him because he was there and he paid attention to her and made her feel good, but now Addie realized it was all about trumping Derek. Addison knew that Mark cared about her, but he wasn't going to change, and with Derek gone he moved on to other women. He'd left her physically satisfied, but emotionally Addison had needed more, and then there was Meredith.

Meredith had caught her crying on her first day at Boston General and had gotten adorably nervous and stuttery about it, then they'd shared dinner and woken up naked in bed together. The blonde had asked her to move in with her, and then once Addie had told her that she was pregnant, the younger woman had simply said that she already knew and asked her to move in again. Meredith went with her to all of her doctor's appointments, and had held her hand through each ultrasound, and had given her a balloon saying "It's a Boy" to throw off all the nurses in pediatrics that had a bet going on the baby's gender, after they found out she was having a girl. Meredith was the one who yelled at her saying "I'm a doctor not a put things together-er" as they argued over the instructions for a bookshelf. It was always Meredith. The blonde always had her arm draped protectively over Addison's stomach. She fulfilled all of Addie's emotional needs, and she satisfied all of her sexual needs as well. Meredith was pretty damn close to perfect. The redhead was willing to accept that she'd met someone who was worth it, someone who cared about her, and she couldn't help but smile as she snuggled into the blonde's loose embrace and joined her in sleep.

The weeks passed, and Meredith painted the baby's room lavender, after what seemed like a zillion paint swatches, on one of her rare days off. They picked out baby furniture together after Meredith bribed the redhead with peanut butter chocolate covered strawberries when she couldn't make up her mind. Addison's belly continued to grow, and she cried that she looked like a beached whale. The blonde had become a secret shopper, picking up cute little outfits for the expected infant frequently. Addie complained when she needed Meredith to help her get up. She complained when she was no longer able to work, and she cried for Meredith to rub her sore feet as she waddled around the house. Though Addie would whine about how fat she was, she'd grin when Meredith kissed her growing belly or when the blonde brought home an adorable outfit for the baby. It was clear to their friends at the hospital that no matter how much Addison complained about being pregnant and no matter how many times Meredith complained about Addie's mood swings, they were both excited about the arrival of the little girl.

"Being pregnant is no excuse not to put your dishes in the dishwasher Addie," Meredith grumbled, releasing some of her frustrations at the redhead as she began putting away their leftover spaghetti. "And coffee!" She exclaimed as Addie got up from her seat and waddled over to her with a guilty pouty expression.

"Baby wanted," Addie mumbled adorably and Meredith simply shook her head in response. "I'm sure mommy wanted," Mer mumbled under her breath. The redhead continued to give her girlfriend a normally irresistible pout, but the blonde wasn't going to let her get off that easily. "Addison Montgomery, you are not going to pout your way out of this, we agreed to cut out the coffee." The intern had even gone as far as not preparing her to go mug before her 4:30 shifts to help her caffeine deprived girlfriend.

"Easy for you to say, you go to work and drink all the coffee you want while I'm stuck here!" Addison yelled.

"I have to be at work at 4:30 Addie," Meredith interrupted.

"You have to go to work?" Addison growled. "And you go and drink coffee, and you leave me here, and there's this baby kicking around in my uterus, and I'm bored, and I want her out," Addie cried. The blonde reached out to comfort the emotional redhead.

"Just a couple more weeks Sweetheart," Mer tried softly. "She just needs you to keep her safe for a little while longer."

"That's easy for you to say!" Addie growled again. "She's not in your uterus making you feel like a useless…" Addison never finished as her hand fell into the container full of spaghetti and she threw it at her girlfriend in response. Meredith reacted quickly and threw a fistful of messy noodles at her moody girlfriend, causing the redhead to giggle.

"You okay Babe?" Mer asked as she reached out to wipe the tomato sauce off of the redhead's cheeks, and pick a noodle out of her hair, and the woman smiled in response before nodding. "How about we go get a bath? I think that will make you feel better." Addison nodded, and she and Meredith ignored the mess they'd made in the kitchen as the blonde led her pregnant partner up the stairs and into a hot bath. They sat opposite of each other as they enjoyed the bubbles and the soothing atmosphere. Meredith massaged the redhead's feet causing the woman to sigh pleasantly in response.

The bath had, had the desired effect, and Meredith was happy to be helping her relaxed girlfriend out of the bathtub. She helped the redhead get dressed and they slipped under the covers together, and Mer's hand found it's usual resting place on Addison's belly. They laid there in silence trying to get comfortable until Meredith broke the silence by saying that she was going to spend the next day at home.

"I've been thinking," Addison said a few moments later. "She needs a name," Addison whispered as her own hand moved to join Meredith's on her stomach. "I like Samantha." Meredith hummed in approval and the redhead smiled.

"Samantha Grace," Meredith whispered. Addison repeated the words and couldn't help but grin. "I like it," She whispered. "I like it too," Mer mumbled in response.

"Samantha Grace Montgomery-Grey," Addie whispered causing Meredith to look at her in shock. She tried to say something, she wanted to, but Meredith couldn't even manage to stutter a single word. Addison didn't say anything else, she simply reached behind the pillow for the onesie she'd been fiddling with all day. The pediatric surgeon Addie had spent the most time working with had given it to her on her last day at work before her maternity leave had officially begun. It said "I love my Mommies," and Addie couldn't help but run her fingers over the word mommies. It wasn't a secret that she and Meredith were together, but they'd started work two days apart and everyone had thought that they'd moved to Boston together, that they'd planned this baby together. She held the garment up for Meredith to see. "Everyone here thinks that we moved here together, and that we planned on having this baby together. They don't look at me like I'm just a stupid adulterer who cheated on her husband and got pregnant. They look at us and see two women expecting a baby." The redhead was crying as she spoke, and she paused to wipe the tear tracks from her cheeks. "And I promise I don't usually cry this much, but I'm very pregnant and very much in love with you." She paused before reaching for the drawer under the table on her side of the bed. She pulled a black velvet box out. "I know I don't have the best track record, I just got divorced, I've cried on you more often then I'd like to admit, and I threw spaghetti at your head less than an hour ago, but I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before. I know that I couldn't possibly do better than you, because you're the best, you complete me Mer." She stopped to take a deep shaky breath. "Will you marry me Meredith?"

Meredith nodded. "Only if you promise to stop crying," She teased gently causing Addison to smile weakly. "I love you Addison."

* * *

I originally wanted Derek and Mark to be a part of this story, and I love Mark and all, but I can't ship Maddison, and if I included Mark in this he was probably going to turn out like an incredible douche, so I skipped that.

Please review, I love reviews, and haven't gotten to open any new ones on my new computer, so please review. :)


End file.
